


Newton's Got Nothing On Me

by captainjunglegym



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, mentions tony sam and pepper, slight clint/nat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjunglegym/pseuds/captainjunglegym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has a scholarship to attend an expensive boarding school for rich young geniuses.</p>
<p>Unfortunately he's not rich, nor is he a genius.</p>
<p>Thankfully sensitive beefcake senior, Steve Rogers, tutors for free.</p>
<p>Bucky might have a little crush...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton's Got Nothing On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my one true love; sebstan. I love your purple coat baby keep mmblockin out the haters.

_“You gotta use Newton’s second law F=ma”_

 

Bucky wasn’t listening.

 

_“In this case F will be the resulting force downwards”_

 

He could see Steve’s mouth moving. Oh yes, he could see Steve’s plump lips forming beautiful words, but Bucky wasn’t hearing anything.

 

_“So 3g-T=3a. The T is minus because of the direction of movement…”_

 

Steve had the bluest eyes. Like sapphires or some shit. And beautiful skin, almost asking to be bitten. His mouth was the same, red and soft looking and, ugh, so kissable.

 

_“So that will be equation 1. Now onto the second particle which is 2kg”_

 

Wow, Steve’s shirt was especially tight. His body was phenomenal. All tight pecks and bulging biceps and a hard flat stomach. Oh man, Bucky could just see how pointy his nipples were. Damn they’re probably really sensitive.

 

_“Now using the same law, F=ma you form the second equation”_

 

Bucky wondered if Steve was free that weekend. Free to let Bucky ride him to timbuktu and back. Oh God he’s so attractive. And he’s probably got a huge d-

 

“Bucky?”

 

Bucky snapped out of his daydream and sat up straight to attention. Steve was staring at him, his head cocked with a slight frown on his face.

 

“Are you, uh, with me so far?” Steve enquired.

 

Bucky tried his best to not turn bright red, “Yes, 100% with you, yup…uh thats why they say you’re the best…at uhm tutoring…yeah, I’m totally getting it.”

 

Steve smiled and Bucky almost fainted, “Okay good. But I think thats us done for today?”

 

Bucky regretfully looked at the clock and nodded, as Steve gathered up his books and shoved them in his bag. He smiled at Steve and waved as the older boy left the library, but as soon as he had disappeared around the corner, Bucky slammed his face on the desk and sighed.

 

What a disaster. What a nightmare. It was pretty much scientific fact that James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, high school sophomore and owner of only three limbs, was a complete mess around hot male seniors. Especially Steven Rogers.

 

“Well that was a train wreck if I ever saw one…” A voice laughed from behind Bucky.

 

“Go away, Nat,” Bucky mumbled from beneath his arms.

 

“Aww, James,” She called him James essentially just to piss him off, “I’m sure you’ll win his heart someday… I mean he tutors you in math, science, english-”

 

“-Yes I get it.” Bucky huffed, “He just thinks I’m some lame kid who’s terrible at math-”

 

“-and science and english-” 

 

“-Yes, thank you Natasha.”

 

Nat helped Bucky gather his things, and they wandered out of the library onto the lawn. 

 

Hatherop Castle Prep School was a private boarding school in upstate New York. Most of the students were sons of senators or daughters of actors or children of foreign dignitaries, but you also got the scholarship kids.

 

Bucky was born without his left arm after his birth mother used a large amount of heroin during her pregnancy. She soon took off after the birth and Bucky’s father has never made himself known. He grew up mostly bouncing around foster families, until, when he turned 14, he was chosen by the government to take part int a special robotic prothesis trial, who paid for his schooling at Hatherop for his participation in the study.

 

Natasha’s father was the US ambassador for Russia, and her mother a Russian politician.

 

“Well, Clint has an idea for operation: stucky,” Nat smiled as they sat down on the grass next to Clint, who didn’t seem to be paying any attention, “Right, Clint?”

 

Clint Barton was a junior and deaf as a dead door mouse. He had this habit of turning off his hearing aids whenever he didn’t want to listen to someone, and somedays they were off more than they were on.

 

Nat slapped him upside the head, “Clint!”

 

“Ow, what? What?” He clicked on his hearing aids and frowned at his friends.

 

“You have a plan for getting James and Steve together, don’t you?”

 

“Oh yes,” Clint smirked, grabbing and squeezing Bucky’s shoulder, “You, my friend, are coming to the super beach burnout bonfire this weekend! Where you will drink, be merry and hook up with your boy! It’s perfect- Steve can see how hot you are and how you’re not _just_ a dorky sophomore! Genius!”

 

“I’ll dress you all hot and Steve won’t know what’s hit him!” 

 

Bucky sighed, “This isn’t going to go well.”

 

—-

 

“So I hear you got a B on your last English paper,” Steve smiled, “That’s great Bucky!”

 

Bucky blushed and ducked his head, “I’m still the dumbest in the class…”

 

Steve frowned and took on the expression of a kicked puppy, “You are not dumb, Bucky! It just takes you a little longer to get some things, and that’s okay.”

 

“Thanks,” Bucky was sure his face was burning bright red.

 

Steve Rogers was not only the hottest kid in school, he was also the most athletic- being captain of the football team, and bar far the smartest. Steve was a scholarship kid, like Bucky, just he got into the school on his own merits, and blew all the rich kids out of the water with his intellect.

 

“So, I was wondering,” Steve began, “are you into sports at all? Are you any good at football?”

 

“-uh-”

 

‘Because we need fresh blood on the team ya know, and you’re the only sophomore I know and…” Steve rambled.

 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, “Uh, Steve, I only have one arm…” 

 

“Oh my god,” Steve stammered, his eyes wide like a frightened cat, “I’m so sorry…I-I’d forgotten because…your prosthetic is so good…and I didn’t mean…”

 

Bucky laughed, “It’s okay, honestly, I could probably play, but I don’t wanna damage my prosthesis…or my dignity- I’m pretty shoddy at sports…”

 

“You’re so funny!”

 

Oh my god what. Did Steve just say Bucky was _funny_. Praise be to God.

 

“You think so? You should tell that to my friends…”

 

Steve smiled coyly, “Maybe I will.”

 

_Oh god. Is this flirting?_

 

“So are you going to the beach party this saturday?” Steve inquired, pulling out his English text book, “I don’t remember seeing you there last year.”

 

“I don’t think freshmen were invited-”

 

“-Everyone is invited!”

 

Bucky sighed, “I suppose I could go this year…”

 

“Yeah you totally should,” Steve paused and bit his lip. Bucky’s heart melted slightly, “I mean it’d be great to, like, get to know you outside of tutoring. You seem like a great guy.”

 

_Yup. This is flirting. Be cool, Buck, say something cool._

 

“Neato.”

 

_Ugh, moment over._

 

“Anyway,” Steve cleared his throat, “How about some Shakespeare?”

 

—-

 

“He actually said he wanted you there?!” Nat screeched, “This is so exciting!”

 

“Nat shhh!” It was well past lights out, but Natasha had a habit of sneaking into the boys dorm and hanging with Bucky, “Yes, he actually said that.”

 

Bucky didn’t have a roommate, something which he was immensely grateful for, as he’d probably be in a whole lot of trouble having a girl in his room after hours- even if he was gay as the day is long.

 

“Aww my baby might lose his virginity to a senior,” She cooed,Bucky blushed and swatted at her with his flesh hand.

 

“I”m not gonna _sleep_ with him at a bonfire-”  


They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Bucky and Natasha shared a look of complete horror.

 

“Someone knows I’m here, I can _not_ get another detention,” Nat whispered, grabbing at Bucky’s shirt and shaking him a little.

 

The door knocked again.

 

“Just get under the fucking bed,” Bucky hissed, pushing his friend under his bed and straightening the place up. As it was late, Bucky had taken his prosthetic off, and his balance was impaired. That probably explains why he fell ass over tit, just as the door knocked again.

 

Jumping up and dusting off his clothes, Bucky pulled the door open.

 

Completely to Bucky’s surprise, standing on the other side of his door was an adorably cuddly looking Steve Rogers.

 

“Steve?” Bucky squeaked, he cleared his throat, “Steve, what are you, uh, doing here?” 

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked rubbing the back of his neck, “I heard a bang…”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, just dropped something,” Bucky noticed that Steve was blushing a little bit, “So what brings you to my room this late?”

 

Steve winced, “yeah I’m sorry it’s so late I just…I brought back your english book that you left in the library,” he handed it Bucky while he shyly stared down at the floor.

 

“Oh. Thanks,” Bucky bit his lip, “Do you wanna come in for a bit?”

 

_Natasha is under the bed she is going to kill you._

 

Steve lit up, “Sure.”

 

Steve wandered in and Bucky shut the door behind him. He looked at the spare bed, “You don’t have a room mate?”

 

“Uh no.”

 

“You’re lucky,” Steve chuckled a little sadly, “I room with Tony Stark…I mean I love him, but he’s a whole other kind of crazy.”

 

“Steve…uhm, are you okay?” Bucky sat on the spare bed and Steve sad opposite him, sighing and rubbing his face with one hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I just. I need someone to talk to. My friends are great but… They all have this expectation of me and I just feel like.” He sighed again, “I don’t know. I’ve been tutoring you for months and I feel like we have a sort of connection you know?”

 

“Steve-”

 

“-My mom’s sick.” Steve began, “And I don’t think she’s gonna get better this time. And I don’t know what to do.”

 

Bucky was at a loss for words, “Oh, I’m sorry. That sucks.”

“I know it’s weird that I’m unloading all this on you, but,” he paused and looked directly at Bucky, “we’re friends, right?”

 

“Of course,” Bucky suddenly felt guilty about all the times he’d objectified this sensitive beautiful man, “Yeah we’re friends.”

 

“I just feel guilty that I’m not there, you know?”

 

Bucky frowned and placed his hand atop of Steve’s, “Hey, I don’t know much about moms or family, but I do know that the people who care about me always want the best for me. The same goes for your mom. She’s probably real happy that you’re here at this ridiculously prestigious school being all smart and kind, and doing her proud.”

 

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his and laced their fingers, he smiled a little, “Thanks, Buck. I needed to hear that.”

 

“Anytime,” Bucky whispered.

 

Steve then pulled him into a hug, and Bucky did all he could to not melt deep into Steve’s bones and live there forever.

 

They pulled away from each other a little, their faces mere inches apart.

 

Steve swallowed, “I’m really glad I came by,” he whispered and Bucky could feel his breath ghosting on his face.

 

Bucky licked his lips, which Steve’s eyes kept flicking down to, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah-“

 

The fire bell suddenly screeched loudly causing them to jump apart.

 

“Oh fuck, we gotta go,” Steve said pulling open the door and grabbing Bucky by the shirt.

 

The fled downstairs where they had to break up into year groups, Steve smiling lightly at Bucky as he wandered over to his friends.

 

Natasha, somehow, had beaten them to the lawn and had a sympathetic smile on her face.

 

“Wow bud, I was hoping to see some man on man action.”

 

Bucky sighed, “Same.”

 

—-

 

Saturday came around a lot quicker than anticipated.

 

Bucky hadn’t seen or heard from Steve since ‘almost-kissgate 2k14’, and he’d started to wonder whether it’d really happened.

 

“It happened,” Nat said, rummaging through his closet, “It was cute and hot and it happened- do you own any other colour than black?”

 

“No… Black is slimming…”

 

“Shut up,” She pulled some jeans and a shirt out of the wardrobe, “This and this with your biker boots. You’ll be fighting him off.”

 

“Maybe it was a big joke and him and Sam Wilson and Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and all those popular kids laughed about it for _days_.”

 

“James,” Natasha sighed, joining him on his bed, “One; it was only two days ago. Two; I was there and he sounded super sincere. Stop fretting! He likes you!”

 

By the time they got to the beach, the bonfire was already blazing away and there were kids dancing around to what sounded like a lady gaga remix. It felt good to be out and amongst underage drinking.

 

“I’m going to find Clint, you go find Steve,” Natasha smirked and sashayed off into the crowd.

 

Bucky stood around like a lost lemon, infinitely regretting his decision to even go to the stupid party. What kind of boy, a boy like Steve Rogers,would want to be with some one armed loser sixteen year old?

 

“Hey.”

 

Bucky turned around. Steve was standing there, looking mighty fine, with a drink in each hand.

 

“You want a drink,” He passed the cup to Bucky who just nodded mutely, “You wanna go somewhere?”

 

“Uhm sure.”

 

Steve lead Bucky away from the main party down to some rocks at the shore. There was a blanket on the sand and an ice bucket filled with, what looked like, beer bottles.

 

Bucky sat down next to Steve on the blanket and sipped his drink, “Wow beer, you trying to get this sixteen year old drunk?”

 

Steve laughed, “Don’t say that! I’m only two years older but I feel so ancient around you.”

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, with Steve taking hold of Bucky’s hand and lacing their fingers.

 

“My mom seems to be better.”

 

“Steve, that’s great!”

 

“What about you, you said you don’t have a family?”

 

Bucky shrugged, “Orphan, sorta. I got my own family with Natasha and Clint and their parents…I guess family is what you make it.”

 

Bucky looked over to find Steve smiling at him, his eyes shining with warmth, “What?” Bucky blushed looking away.

 

“Nothing,” Steve lifted Bucky’s chin with his free hand, “You’re just…amazing. And I…I’d really like to kiss you…if that’s okay?”

 

Bucky nodded dumbly as Steve brushed a thumb over his lips.

 

“Okay.”

 

Steve leant in and brushed his lips against Bucky, using both his hands to cradle the younger boy’s face. Bucky parted his lips slightly with a gasp and kissed back, burying his hands in Steve’s shirt, his drink long forgotten in the sand. Steve pushed forward more, using his tongue to open Bucky’s mouth wider, the two of them buzzing with the excitement of the kiss.

 

Steve ended it with a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered, pulling Bucky into his arms. Bucky latched onto Steve, nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck.

 

“This is the best party I’ve ever been to.”

 

Steve chuckled, “Same.

 

—-

 

**_two months later_ **

 

_“T-2g= 2a .The T is positive because of the direction of movement, I always think of rocket ships- when the countdown begins the Houston people say T minus ten which means the rocket will launch upwards in ten, so t minus = rocket launching upwards…”_

 

Bucky wasn’t listening.

 

_“As there are two unknowns, to work out the answer we must use simultaneous equations._

_equation 1 + equation 2.”_

 

He could see Steve’s lips moving, but all he could think was about kissing that nerdy grin off his face.

 

_“The two T’s cancel out and you rearrange the equation…like so…”_

 

The last two months had been heavenly. After the party they’d become official- or, as Steve said, they were ‘going steady’- and things had just brightened up for Bucky immensely. 

 

_“a= 5/g, the ‘g’ in this case means gravity which we measure with 9.8”_

 

Bucky now had a huge circle of friends, including Clint and Nat, and he’d learnt a whole new definition of family. And it was all thanks to the dork trying to teach him math.

 

“Bucky? Are you listening?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well start listening!”

 

_He’d learnt all the different ways someone says I love you._

 

Bucky smirked and threw a pencil at Steve, who dodged it and laughed.

 

“Punk.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, love are all welcome!
> 
> My tumblr is sergeantspooky.tumblr.com if you wanna say hi!


End file.
